


Uncomplicated Food

by Sinthrill



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: And wear your slash goggles, Drabble, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinthrill/pseuds/Sinthrill
Summary: Trevor shows up at Ops, post season 2.Edit: Not exactly a re-write. Doubled the length of this fic.





	Uncomplicated Food

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fanfiction since my terrible teen years on ffn. Short and sweet with no beta. Posting before I can talk myself out of it. You can find me on Tumblr at serpentinhiding.tumblr.com

Philip was sitting at the computer desk with his arms wrapped around himself and his hair hiding his face, bitterly contemplating everything that had happened over the last few days. The sound of the door opening was the last thing he was expecting. He startled as he looked toward the door and saw Trevor coming through the door of Ops.

“Hey, Philip,” Trevor called. He had a brown food takeout bag and two drinks that he brought over to the desk. “I figured you could use some company.”

“Ha!” Philip snorted bitterly. What was he supposed to be upset about? There was nothing about his host's life that could be ruined by everything that had happened. He shook his head at Trevor as he reached for one of the drinks, “Me? Why would I need the company? I didn't get outed to anyone today except Ray and a video that most will take to be a hoax.”

He looked down and ran his hand through his hair, muttering quietly, “And Ray barely even cared. He said we were never friends.” It had hurt more than he expected to hear Ray say that. 

“Aw, man, no!” Trevor dragged a chair over to sit at the side of the desk and leaned toward Philip, “You need company just as much as the others. Man, you don't need to feel guilty.”

“Guilty?” Philip half laughed. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling as he crossed his arms. He wasn't even sure _what_ he was feeling, though guilt was certainly mixed in there. His face was tight as he looked back at Trevor, “What do I have to feel guilty for?”

“For the same thing I have to feel guilty over,” Trevor said, mouth twisted. He stared down at his hands on the desk and shook his head. “The others have so much to deal with right now and we just... don't. Not really, anyway.”

Trevor reached out to grab the bag of food, digging into it and bringing out two wrapped burgers and handing one to Philip.

“I just feel like I don't deserve for things to be easy for me,” Philip said. “Not when Grant, Marcy, and Carly have things so shitty right now. Honestly, probably nothing is going to change for me.”

Straightening as he laid the burger in front of himself, Philip opened the wrapping and smirked as he lifted the top bun, “Ground meat?” That joke would never stop being funny.

Trevor laughed and took a bite. “Don't think about it. It's good,” he mumbled as he chewed.

'Yeah,' Philip thought, taking a bite of his burger. 'Don't think about it.' Trevor had a point. The coming weeks were going to be hard enough dealing with the fall out of the videos. A little uncomplicated food and slightly more complicated company was certainly better than stewing in his guilt and even more guilty jealousy.

 

 


End file.
